


Sammy Will Protect Dean

by TimNugget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean Winchester, Abused Sam Winchester, Abusive John Winchester, Bottom Dean, Dark, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Don't Like Don't Read, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Gore, Graphic, Graphic Description, Hurt Dean Winchester, I'm Sorry, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, John is an ASS, Killer Sam, M/M, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive John Winchester, Possessive John Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam is 16, Scared Dean Winchester, Serial Killer Sam, Top John, dean is 20, my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimNugget/pseuds/TimNugget
Summary: Dean knew this was his life forever now, having no way out of it. He knew he couldn't run or escape. Johns abuse got worse and worse and he soon started to sell his oldest son to men for money. Sam was unaware and oblivious until one night, he encountered what was happening behind closed doors and Sam...   well he wasn't happy at all. Sam saw it as his time to protect Dean, his big brother.





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first story here! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> I'm sorry it's a dark one but for some reason, I can't get this idea out of my head and needed to write it down and thought, why not post it? Also, I do NOT support rape in anyway or believe John Winchester abused his kids in this way. This is all fictional!

This was it, this was his life. It has been his life for the past 10 years and there is no way he could leave Sam behind. He knew what would happen if he tried to leave, hell, he has experienced that punishment twice already.

His two attempts to escape his pathetic excuse of a father were unsuccessful. He was beaten, whipped and raped that he couldn’t leave the bed for a few days.

He tried to keep this secret away from his baby brother, Sam. It was difficult since Sam loved being around Dean, wanting to play or asking for help on certain things like cooking and even bathing him when he was a toddler. Dean didn’t mind at all, he wanted to protect and care for Sam in every way he could, he didn’t want Sam to go through what Dean was going through, it would break his baby brother.

Dean would be in nothing but his boxers, his ankle chained to the radiator, so he couldn’t escape. He would always have new bruises to add to the collection and even some cracked ribs. His dad would always return home drunk and as usual, used Dean as his personal punching bag.

It wasn’t always violent, sometimes his father, John, would be kind and nice, but he knew why that was. John would sometimes see Dean as his deceased wife Mary when he was drunk, it never ended good for Dean. Normally, the end of the night would result in Dean crying in bed or sitting in the shower for hours, wanting to get the filth off his skin.

He never let Sam see him cry or break down, no matter what. Dean needed to stay strong for him.

Sam wasn’t out of harms way though, John was still abusive towards him, no matter how much Dean tried to stop his dad, but Sam never got it as bad as Dean did.

Their father wasn’t always liked this from what Dean can remember, it all started after their mum’s death in the fire. It was mysterious, and no one found evidence on what caused the fire. Her death broke John in every way imaginable, including his sanity.

~~~~~~

Dean was currently in the bathroom, sat on the shower floor, hugging his knees to his chest tightly. His body ached everywhere, and it hurt to move.

His dad sold him to two men an hour ago, and Dean stilled hasn’t felt the filth leave his skin from the men’s touches. Dean didn’t feel pure, feel safe. He felt dirty, used.

He didn’t leave the shower until he heard Sam, his little brother, return home from school. He didn’t want Sam on his own with John, but once Dean was changed and out the bathroom, he noticed his dad wasn’t in the motel. He relaxed at that.

He looked over at Sam and smiled weakly, “Hi Sammy” He walked towards the kitchen to make himself a drink, his throat sore from all the screams and sobbing.

Sam smiled back, happy to see his big brother. “Hi Dean, you didn’t go to work today?” Sam asked, confused a little. Sam had no idea what John made Dean do, they both told Sam Dean worked with John at a garage to earn some extra cash.

Dean slowly sat down, biting his tongue to hold back to wince of pain that shoots up his spine. “No, I decided to stay home today” He glanced down, not wanting Sam to notice any wounds.

Unfortunately for him, Sam doesn’t. Sam leaves the room and heads to Dean and Sam’s shared room, wanting to complete his work.

Dean sighed quietly, wishing deep down that one-day Sam will notice and help him, but he also didn’t want Sam to ever find out the truth.

~~~~~~

Sam woke up in the minute of the night to hear what sounded like muffled cries and screams. He was confused but alert quickly. He noticed Dean wasn’t in his bed which was by the bedroom door since Dean liked it that way, seeing it as a way of protecting Sam.

He stood up from his bed and slowly walked over to their bedroom door. He creaked open the door a little to peak through and his eyes widen, body ran cold and he lost his words.

He saw Dean, being held down by three men. One was holding his arms about his head, the second was making Dean suck on his penis and the third was thrusting in out and of him.

Sam felt sick from the image of his brother, his guardian, his best friend, being abused in such a sickening way. Sam soon started to feel rage boil through his body, but he remained calm, knowing he couldn’t defend Dean against 3 men, he would probably make it worse.

Sam did notice one thing though. Their father, the man who was supposed to protect them, love them, care for them, was doing nothing to help. He was sat in a chair, drinking a beer and counting a stack of money

That’s when Sam realised, their father was selling Deans body.


	2. Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to confront Dean on what he saw last night and kills his first victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Sam couldn’t sleep at all last night, the thoughts and images of what he witnessed being done to his older brother haunted him. He couldn’t believe what he saw and tried to play it off as a nightmare, but he knew that wasn’t the truth.

He didn’t look at his father in the morning, unable to look him in the eyes without feeling disgust and rage.

Sam and his father never really got on much, sure they loved each other, but they always bumped heads and couldn’t agree on certain things, which leads to arguments. Unlike Dean, who obeyed and idolised his father.

Sam looked up when he heard Dean enter the room and he instantly frowned, seeing the new bruises and cuts on his body. Dean didn’t seem to notice, still being exhausted since he kept waking up through the night from nightmares.

“Morning Sammy” Dean broke the silence as he walked straight to the fridge, grabbing some beer to drink. Dean did like to drink, finding it as his comfort and way to cope. He didn’t drink all the time like their father, it was normally when he was recovering from their father’s abuse.

“Morning” Sam replied, staring at Dean, “How are you feeling? You looked exhausted”

Dean shrugged, looking down at his bottle of beer in his left hand. “I’m fine Sammy, just didn’t get much sleep since I went out hunting late last night” He lied, and Sam knew it of course.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Bullshit…” He muttered, causing Dean to raise his eyebrows and look at his little brother confused.

“What? It’s the truth. Me and dad went out late last night to kill a poltergeist that was tormenting a family” Dean said, taking a large swig of his beer.

“I know you’re lying Dean, I saw it…” Sam said, causing the room to fall silent. Luckily, their father wasn’t home right now which is normal for the boys.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Sam” Dean said after a while of silence and left the room, heading to the bedroom to change clothes.

Sam quickly stood from the chair and followed, “I saw what happened! I saw the men holding you down, I saw the-“

“You didn’t see anything Sam, drop it!” Dean yelled, cutting Sam off his sentence.

It was clear that Dean didn’t want to talk about it, but Sam couldn’t let this go. He wanted to protect his brother, so he pushed on.

“Was it dad? He’s forcing you to do this, isn’t he? For money I’m guessing…” He crossed his arms as he saw Dean grab some clothes from his duffel bag.

Dean didn’t reply as he pushed past Sam and locked himself in the bathroom to shower and change.

The younger Winchester sighed quietly and glanced over at his bag, thinking of grabbing his knife to use if needed.

His thoughts were interrupted from Dean exiting the bathroom, and before Sam could comment, Dean was out the front door, leaving his younger brother alone in the old motel.

~~~~~~

It was late, around 11pm, and Sam hasn’t seen or heard from both his dad and father.

Sam doesn’t care if his father is dead or missing, but the fact he hasn’t heard from Dean worried him.

He left the motel after a few minutes of thinking and headed down to the closes bar, assuming they’ll be there, and he was correct.

He saw his dad, at the bar downing down a beer. He didn’t see Dean straight away, but after searching around the property, he saw it again

Except this time, Dean was on his knees. An older mans hands were tightly gripped on Deans hair to keep him in place as the man was forcefully thrusting his penis in and out of his mouth.

Sam felt the rage build up inside of him, but he knew he couldn’t act now, there would be too many witnesses and he didn’t want Dean to see.

So, he waited.

He waited for about an hour until he saw the man push Dean to the floor when he was finished with him and start to walk away, lighting himself a cigarette.

Dean slowly stood up and slowly put on his trousers, holding back the tears since he knew his dad beat him for it. He just simply put his clothes back on and entered the pub for the next guy.

Sam slowly followed the man who raped his brother. Once he knew there wasn’t anyone around, he attacked.

He ran up behind the man and stabbed his hunting knife deep in the mans back, causing him to yell out in pain and fall, unable to feel his legs.

The man looked up to see Sam, holding his knife tightly in his hand, causing his knuckles to turn white.

“You’re a perverted fuck, you deserve to die!” Sam yelled at the man before he forced the knife into the mans abdomen. “You hurt my brother!”

The man tried to defend himself, but Sam was an experienced hunter. This wasn’t his first kill, but it was his first human kill. To be honest, Sam found it easy compared to werewolves and witches, which was to be expected.

The man attempted a punch, but Sam was quicker, he grabbed the man’s wrist and twisted it, snapping his wrist. The man screamed in agony, but Sam quickly slit the man’s throat, so his screams weren’t hurt.

He died shortly after that.

Sam rushed back to the motel after he hid the body and quickly showered and burnt his clothes, not wanting his dad and brother to see the blood.

He smirked proudly to himself, “I will kill all of them, for you Dean. No matter what it takes”


	3. Dad, Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dean return home and it doesn't end well for Dean and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! :)
> 
> Warning: There is a rape scene in this chapter, please don't read if you're sensitive to that sort of stuff!

Dean and their father didn’t return home until sunrise and John instantly went to his bed, being drunk and tired. Dean went straight to the bathroom, wanting to shower.

When Dean exited the bathroom, he came face to face with a worried Sam. Dean quickly looked down, not wanting Sam to see the bruises on his face.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Sam asked his brother quietly, not wanting to anger or upset Dean. “I could have helped you, we could have left”

Dean walked past his younger brother and into their room, but Sam followed quickly.

“Please talk to me! Dean!” Sam begged, not wanting his brother to go through this on his own.

Dean finally sighed and turned around, “Sam, this isn’t something you need to be worried about” He finally said, which caused Sam to stare at him with confusion written on his face.

“What? Of course, it is!” Sam replied loudly, “You’re my brother, I want to protect you! I will protect you!”

“I’m the one that needs to protect you, that’s what I’ve been doing for the past 16 years!” Dean said loudly, glaring at Sam, causing him to go quiet.

“But if you want to know so badly then fine!” Dean sighed quietly, “Our dad needs to get money someway and he can’t work since we’re always on the road. I managed to find a job when I was 17 but, that wasn’t enough for him of course”

Sam frowned, unsure what to say about this, so he let his brother continue.

“One night, he woke me up and took me down to the bar which was close to our motel at the time and told me to wait at the bar with a drink. A few minutes later, some older guy walked over and, yeah… I didn’t have a say in the matter since our dad said it wasn’t either you or me. Obviously, I wouldn’t let you anywhere near these men”

“So, dad just let men take advantage of you? Abuse you? Rape you?” Sam was fuming in rage now, feeling the need to punch something, or someone. “That bastard!”

“Let’s just drop it now, please? I’m exhausted and I just want to get some sleep, it’s been a long night” Dean said, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

Sam nodded, letting his brother change and rest in his bed. Sam did notice Dean reach under the pillow to make sure his knife was still there, and it was, relaxing him and helping him sleep.

Sam smiled a little, seeing how peaceful his brother was when he slept, it was beautiful. Dean never looked this relaxed when he’s awake, having too much responsibility and stress on his shoulders. He had to watch out for his younger brother, obey his dad, hunt monsters and go to bars for his dad’s selfish needs.

Sam decided to just research for a few hours since it was already morning and he wasn’t tired. He kept glancing over at his dad’s bedroom, wanting to confront him as soon as he wakes up.

~~~~~~

Dean woke up in bed in the afternoon which was unusual for him since their dad never let them sleep in that late, even if they were out all night like last night.

He slowly sat up in bed and groaned out loudly, feeling the sharp pain shoot up his spine. He sighed to himself, remembering how rough most of them were last night.

He left the bedroom and saw Sam and their dad glaring at each other, looking like they were about to kill one another. Dean frowned, not liking the tension. He definitely didn’t like it when their dad was angry since he always took his anger out on him, but today, it felt different. He had a weird feeling inside of him and it wasn’t a good one.

“Morning” He finally mumbled as he walks to the kettle to make himself a cup of coffee.

“It’s the afternoon Dean” Sam said, smiling lightly at his brother but Dean knew it was a fake one. He knew Sammy more then anyone in the world.

He smiled back though and glanced at his dad and brother, “Did I miss something?” He asked, hoping that Sam didn’t confront their dad about everything.

“Sam is just prying into our business, when he should keep his opinions to himself!” John yelled, causing Dean to flinch and look down at his fresh mug of coffee. Sam noticed and grew angry.

“This is my brother, my family, so it is my business!” Sam yelled back, causing John to walk closer to him, putting down his bottle of beer.

“Unless you want to join your brother in this and earn us some fucking money, shut your mouth before I shut it for you, boy!” John gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

“If you’re going to continue doing this, then don’t think I won’t help Dean leave!” Sam said, causing his dad to punch him hard in the jaw.

Dean’s eyes widened, “Dad stop it!” He said, getting in front of Sam and instantly got hit, taking a punch that was supposed to be meant for Sam.

John grabbed Dean by the neck and pushed him into the wall, “Don’t get in my way, you know what happens! Do I need to punish you again?” John smirked, causing Dean to cower and quickly shake his head.

“Good boy, now, go get your dad his belt” He let go of Dean, and Dean quickly shook his head.

“Dad, please don’t hurt Sam, I’ll do anything!” Dean begged, “I’ll do an extra ‘shift’ tonight, I’ll get more money, anything! Just don’t hurt him!”

“Dean go get the belt!” John punched him in the stomach, causing Dean to groan and hold his stomach in pain. He slowly walked to the bedroom and returned with his dad’s leather belt.

“No stay there or you get the belt too” John glared at Dean before he turned to his youngest, “Strip” He ordered.

“What? No!” Sam said, disgusted by his dad’s order.

“Get the chains” John ordered Dean, which Dean obeyed. He knew he would make it worse for Sam the more he didn’t listen.

“What are yo-“ Sam was cut off as their dad suddenly whipped his face with the belt and shoved him against the kitchen table. He quickly began to chain Sam down, which was difficult because of Sam’s struggles.

“Dad please… anything…” Dean begged quietly, his tears forming. “Whip me, please! I’m begging you!” He said louder, not wanting to see Sam get hurt but he was too scared to harm his dad, knowing he’ll get killed for him, or worse.

John ignored Dean and shoved Dean down on one of the kitchen chairs. Before Dean had the chance to fight back, John was already tying him down to the chair with the rest of the chains.

“He isn’t just getting whipped” John smirked, causing Dean to struggle violently. “First, it’ll be me, then it’ll be you. Think it’ll be fair if his family took his butt virginity first, don’t you think?” He stroked Dean’s cheek before slowly unzipping his son’s jeans.

“Get off of you, you bastard!” Sam suddenly yelled. He was bent over the table, his legs chained to each leg of the table and his hands tied above his head. “I will fucking kill you!”

John just chuckled lowly and glanced at Sam, “What’s wrong Sammy, jealous? Don’t like me touching your brother the way you would like?” He wrapped his hand around Dean’s penis and slowly began to move his hand, making Dean close his eyes and let out a sharp breath.

“Take your hands off of him, or I swear to god!”

“Or what Sammy? If you haven’t noticed, you’re useless right now” John says, glancing at the chains and laughed, starting to speed his hand up, causing Dean to let out a moan of pleasure.

“Dad please… stop…” Dean begged his dad, but it didn’t help, it just caused John to stroke faster. “Oh, fuck Dad, please? Stop it!”

Sam struggled against the chains as Dean began to moan louder, his feeling to orgasm growing stronger and stronger, “Stop, I’m close! Stop!” He yelled but it didn’t help as the huge wave of pleasure ran through his as cum started to shoot out, causing him to tense up and clench his fists.

“Good boy” John said simply and let go once he was sure Dean was finished with his orgasm. He didn’t even bother to clean the oldest up, instead he went to his youngest and pulled out a pocket knife.

“Don’t touch him, please…” Dean asked, breathing heavily.

John ignored him and began to cut at Sam’s clothes, causing him to struggle even harder against the chains. “Get the fuck off me you perverted fuck!” Sam screamed loudly.

He managed to cut through his younger son’s jeans and boxers until Sam’s hole was exposed. John smirked proudly to himself as he groped himself through his own jeans.

He began to unzip and pull down his jeans to his ankles before he sucked on his own two fingers. “Stop struggling Sammy, you’ll enjoy it” John said before sliding his first finger into Sam’s hole.

Sam groaned out and tensed up, “You’re insane! Get off me!” Sam yelled out. John glared and punch him hard in the jaw against, earning a groan of pain from Sam.

“Shut your mouth or else!” He threatened as he added a second finger when he felt Sam was adjusted to the first one.

“Dad please, I’ll satisfy you, I’ll do it! Not Sam, please?” Dean continued to beg but it’s like his father shut his voice out, pretending he isn’t even there.

John added a third finger into Sam’s hole. “Fuck, I’ll kill you!” Sam yelled, his hole burning from his dad’s fingers.

Suddenly, John’s fingered were gone but didn’t mean it was over, he knew was about to happen to him and he started to feel the fear.

Sam glanced over at Dean and his heart broke when he saw his brother’s tears, knowing this is probably what happened to him. Tied down, young and betrayed.

Sam tensed up again when he felt his own dad’s penis rub against his hole. “You ready, Sammy?” John whispered in his ear before he started to push his penis inside Sam’s hole.

Sam groaned out loudly and pulled against the chains which caused them to dig into his wrists. It most likely bruised them.

“Go to hell!” Was Sam’s harsh reply.

John glared and roughly thrusted himself deep inside Sam, causing his son to yell out loudly in pain.

Sam could feel the tears build up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, not wanting to give John the satisfaction.

He finally looked away from Dean, not wanting his brother to see him like this.

“Fuck, you’re so tight” John groaned out, slowly beginning to thrust in and out of Sam.

Sam felt wetness there and groaned, assuming it is probably blood from how harsh John thrusted inside of him.

John moaned out as he forced himself inside of Sam, making his thrusts quick and pleasurable for himself, not caring if Sam enjoys it or not.

“Maybe you should join Dean, we need the money anyway” John smirked, “You’ve always been a whore anyway, guys are always all over you. You’d bring in a lot of money”

Sam didn’t reply, he couldn’t think of anything to reply with. He tried to zone himself out, but the pain was intense, and it burned.

Suddenly, Sam let out a moan as his father began to thrust against his prostate. This made John smirk and continue to hit that spot, 

“Look at you, moaning like the whore you are!” He laughed, “This is where you belong, bent over for men!”

Sam couldn’t hold it anymore and let the tears fall, “Stop, I’m sorry!” Sam begged, “I’m sorry!” He repeated but it didn’t help him.

John held onto Sam’s hips to make his thrusts faster and harsher, “Fuck, I’m close!” He moaned, digging his nails into Sam’s hips.

He eventually moaned out loudly and forced himself as deep as he could inside Sam as he came. Sam whimpered and close his eyes, groaning as he came too, unable to hold that back.

Dean was forced to watch, being tied to a chair. He was crying too, feeling weak and useless that he couldn’t protect his little brother. That’s what he has been doing ever since Sam was born, and now he failed.

John slowly pulled out of Sam and smirk, “That was fun” He laughed and looked over at Dean. “I believe it is your turn Dean”

Dean gulped and let out a quiet sob, "Dad, please… no” He whispered, and John ignored him.

This is when Dean completely broken done in tears, know his father will force him, even if it was at gunpoint.

Dean believed there was no way he could get out of this, and he was correct.

Dean and Sam were screwed.


	4. I'm Sorry, Sammy!

Dean’s body was numb. His baby brother, who he swore he would always protect, was tied down to the table. His brother’s face was emotionless and cold, and it kind of scared Dean to see Sam this way.

He felt his father start to untie him from the chair he was tied in. Dean quickly stood and sorted out of jeans, tucking himself back into his boxers.

He attempted to run over to help Sam but was stopped when his father tightly gripped Deans hair and yanked him behind Sam’s helpless body.

Dean saw the damage his father has done. Sam was bleeding from his hole and had fresh bruises on his waist. Cum was dripping out of him and Dean couldn’t hold back the gasped sob.

John just smirked proudly and looked at Dean, “Now, take off your bottoms, boy!” John ordered. Dean quickly shook his head, not wanting to hurt his brother at all.

Dean groaned out loudly when he felt a wave a pain hit him, and he soon realized his father had just punched him in the face. “Are you disobeying me?” John asked angrily, his grip on Dean’s hair beginning to tighten.

“No, Sir” Dean replied quietly, “Just think Sam should recover first” He wanted to drag this out as much as he possibly could. “You let me recover on my first time, remember?” He started at his dad, hoping there was at least a little bit of sympathy let inside the man.

John glared coldly at his oldest son before slamming his head onto the table where Sam was tied down. “You know what, fine!” He smirked, “We’ll give Sam about 5 minutes and then I want you to make him your bitch, understand” He frowned when Dean didn’t give him a response and slammed Dean’s head on the table for the second time, “Understand?” He yelled.

“Yes, Sir!” Dean cried out, feeling the room spin a little and his body grow weaker, becoming tired.

“Good, now get the fuck up! Don’t even think of untying your brother, or else!” John spat down at Dean before he left them two alone to most likely buy some more beer.

Dean waited until he was sure his father wasn’t coming back until he started to get the chains off Sam. “I’m so sorry Sammy, I’m so sorry!” He pulled Sam into a hug which he hesitantly returned.

“It’s ok, Dean” He say calmly which confused Dean. “I think it’s time we leave, don’t you think?” Sam looked at his older brother.

Dean bit his bottom lip before hesitantly nodding, “Yeah, I guess so. But, he’ll just follow us or find us, you know that”

“No, he won’t, I’ll make sure of it. Now, go pack our things while I clean myself up” Dean frowned at Sam, “Please?” Sam did his puppy dog eyes which caused Dean to sigh.

“Ok, be careful” Dean let go of his younger brother and rushed to their shared motel bedroom to start packing.

~~~~~~

John soon returned from the store with a carrier bag which was carrying cans of beer and a bottle of whiskey. He frowned hard when he noticed the table and chains, not seeing his youngest chained to it. “Sam? Dean?” John called out furiously and placed his bag of alcohol down on the floor. “Where the fuck are you two brats?”

John started to search through the small motel room but saw no one. He even noticed that his sons bags were missing. John quickly grabbed his mobile but stopped when he heard the door open and saw Sam.

“Where the hell were you?” He stormed over to Sam and grabbed his throat aggressively, “Dean let you out, didn’t he? Of course, can’t trust that whore with anything! Well, where the fuck is he? Answer me!” John yelled, starting to tighten his grip around his youngest son’s neck.

Before John could process what happened, Sam stabbed his father in the side with his own hunting knife. John stared at his own son in shock, before he was shoved backwards. He fell onto his back and groaned as his hands moved to his wound, desperate to stop the bleeding.

Sam stared down at his father, no emotion on his face. “Me and Dean are leaving. I’m here to make sure you don’t follow us” He kicked his father hard in the ribs.

“I am not letting you hurt Dean, or me, ever again!” He glared down at his father with nothing but hatred. “If you come anywhere near us again, I won’t let you walk away again. I hope I make myself clear”

Sam turned and left the motel, heading to the Impala where Dean was waiting in the passenger, being too worn out to focus on driving.

“I’m Sorry, Sammy” Dean said quietly as Sam got into the driver’s seat. Sam glanced at his older brother and frowned, starting up the Impala’s engine.

“Don’t apologise, Dean. It wasn’t your fault, it never was” Sam said and drove off.


	5. Car Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean drive off onto an empty road, Sam is angry and Dean seems calmer then he should be.

The drive was quiet. No music, nobody talking. The only noise was the rumble of the engine as Sam drove the Impala down a quiet road late at night. Dean was staring out the window, not sure if breaking the silence was a good idea right now.

The image of what John did to Sam was breaking Dean inside. He swore he would always protect his little brother no matter what, and today he failed. Today he let the worse happen to Sammy and he could never forgive himself for that.

He closed his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath as the images of his brother tied down on that table was causing Dean to feel panicked. He noticed how his hands were trembling slight and he felt a little lightheaded.

Eventually, Dean looks towards Sam and sighs quietly, causing Sam to glance over at his direction before his focus returns to the road ahead.

Dean finally spoke you, “What did you do to dad?” He asked quietly, feeling like he can’t talk too loud from how quiet the car has been for the past hour of driving to god knows where.

Sam didn’t reply straight away but, causing Dean to look back out the window again, not expecting an answer. “I didn’t kill him if that’s what you’re thinking, I just told him not to follow us” He says, “Maybe kicked him around a little. I would have done more than that but, I had to get you away from him first” Sam grips onto the steering wheel tightly, causing his knuckles to go white. “I’m so stupid… I should have noticed what he was doing to you!”

Dean looks back towards his brother and he frowned, unsure what to say as Sam seems to get angrier.

“I should of seem the bruises, the way you seemed to tense when dad was around” Sam says loudly. He noticed the way Dean tensed and flinched around John, but he never thought anything bad from it since he never thought his own father would abuse his oldest son. “God how was I so blind?”

Dean shakes his head, “It wasn’t your fault. It never was” He tries to calm down his little brother. “You never noticed because I never wanted you to. I made sure to keep my wounds hidden and I tried to get along with John for you. I didn’t want you to see him as a monster”

“I should of, Dean! He hurt me, he hurt you!” Sam says angrily, “How can I call that man my father when truly, he’s just like another monster we hunt!”

“That’s not true, he’s still human… He was probably doing what was best for us”

“Why are you defending him?” Sam frowns, “Or trying to find an excuse for his actions? Nothing will ever be a good enough excuse for how he treated you, Dean. Never”

The car fell quiet again, no one wanting to continue the conversation right now. The radio remained off as Sam resumed down the dark, empty road. Dean thought to himself about what Sam said. Why was he trying to find an excuse for John’s actions? Why did he want to forgive John? Dean didn’t understand, but he knew he couldn’t trust anyone but his brother from now on, Sam was all he had and all he needed.


	6. I Am Coming For You, Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is looking for his sons, needing his oldest back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys, sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while, just haven't really had the inspiration to sit and write much lately. But i decided to sit down and write something at least, so here you are!
> 
> Also, I now have a Supernatural themed Tumblr which you can find here: http://samanddeansavingtheworld.tumblr.com/

“Dean. Dean you need to wake up”.

Dean groaned a little as he began to wake up. The voice was loud but calm. It was familiar too.

Sammy.

He opened his eyes a little and winced from the bright light shining through the dusty motel window. Sam and Dean have been staying at a cheap motel for the past three days now, trying to stay hidden from their father. They knew they couldn’t stay at the same motel forever, John would find them soon.

Dean glanced around before his eyes landed on his little brother, “Morning Sammy” He said, his morning voice rough and deep.

Sam sighed softly when he saw his brother wake up from his sleep. “Come on, you need to get up. We need to go back on the road, we can’t stay here for too long” He said, walking to his bed which is the closes to the door. Normally, Dean would want to sleep closes to the door, but in this case, Sam insisted he should sleep by the door. Dean wasn’t in the best shape to protect them both right now, still having injuries from their father. Dean kept telling Sam it was nothing he couldn’t handle, but it didn’t change his little brothers mind.

Sam has been keeping on eye on his big brother since they ran away, making sure he was tending to his wounds properly and was eating well, needing to put weight back on his body. Dean hates it, not wanting to look weak to anyone, especially his baby brother who he swore he would protect until the end.

Dean grumbled lowly in response to his brother and start to sit up. The beds in the motel weren’t the most comfortable thing in the world, but he was used to it, growing up in motels and hotels ever since he was 4 years old.

He moved his legs over, so he was sitting on the side of the bed and rubbed his face, fighting back the urge to curl back up into the blanket and go back to sleep. He didn’t want to be awake, knowing nothing but pain and anxiety.

He never admitted it to Sam how he felt, keeping his panic attacks to himself the best he could.

Dean watched his brother grab his bags to take to the impala before he finally found the energy to stand up, packing his own clothes and belongings. He picked up the bags once he was sure he had everything before he walked to the impala. Sam was packing his bags into the trunk of baby.

He glanced over at Dean and smiled lightly, “Need any help?” He asked, stepping closer to him.

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head, “No, I’m ok Sammy” He threw his bags into the trunk of baby too before he moved to the driver’s seat. “I am driving”.

Sam frowned but just nodded in response, not wanting to pester him right now. He opened the passenger sides door before he sat down, staring out the window at the motel which looked like it was made in the 1960s.

Dean started the engine, reversed out the motel parking lot and drove north, needing to make as much distance as they could from their father.

 

John pulled up into the motel Sam and Dean were at no longer then two hours ago, needing some rest after driving all day.

He walked into the reception area and payed for a room for one.

“May I ask you a question, miss?” John asked the female receptionist. She looked like she was in her late 40s.

She looked taken back by it before she nods, “Yeah, what can I help you with?” She replied, smiling politely at him.

“Did you happen to see a black 1967 Chevy Impala here in the past few days? Two males, brothers actually” John asked.

The woman bit her lip, “I am sure there was one here a few hours ago”.

John moved closer to the desk, “Were the owners of that impala two boys?” He asked, his voice grew louder, desperate to know.

“I am sorry sir, but I am unsure if I should be giving you this kind of information…” She says quietly, “For their privacy”.

John grew impatient and pulled out his fake FBI badge, showing it to the female receptionist. “Tell me, now” He said sternly.

The woman eyed the badge for a second before she looked back up at him, “Oh, sorry sir… Yes, they were both boys. Looked young, maybe their 20s or younger”.

“Do you have their names?” He asks, hopeful they are his two sons.

“Yeah uh, Tom and Josh” She replied, causing John to huff in annoyance. Of course, they used fake names, he taught them how to do it when they were hunting or interviewing witnesses. He even does it himself.

“Thanks…” He muttered before he returned to his truck. He climbed inside of it and sigh, “I’m coming for you, Dean… You can’t run forever” He said to himself before he started the engine and drove north.


	7. Strip Club Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam visits a strip club while Dean is fast asleep in the impala and snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for the late updates! I really am! But I stayed up writing this and going to fall asleep now, as it is almost 6:30am here.
> 
> But if you guys like, you can follow my Supernatural tumblr blog :) Would mean a lot!
> 
> https://thegayangell.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, WARNING! This chapter contains non-con elements!

It feels like they have been driving for days, only stopping for bathroom breaks, naps and switching seats.

Sam is currently the one behind the wheel, driving down an empty, dark road to god knows where. He doesn’t know what time it is, but he is sure it must be past midnight.

He glances to his right to see his older brother, Dean, fast asleep.

Sam frowned and focused his attention back onto the road ahead of him. The silence would be peaceful for most, but for Sam, it is like a dark shadow hovering over him, leaving him alone with the thoughts.

_How could I never notice what was going on?_

_Why did I believe their lies they told?_

Sam sighed from frustration and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He could feel his anxiety increase and the need to release it take over. He knew exactly what he had to do, but could he do it while his brother was asleep in the impala?

Probably.

It would have to be quick and quiet. He would need to make sure no evidence was left behind.

**Maybe a gun?**

_No, too loud._

**Behead them with a machete?**

_Too quick._

Sam started to feel the annoyance and irritation take over. He needed to do something about it.

Luckily, he saw a sign in the distance and smirked. A strip club.

_Perfect._

Sam glanced once more at his sleeping brother before he parked in the car park. He carefully got out the impala, making sure not to slam the door shut. He knew Dean was a very light sleeper like John trained him to be.

Sam was aware that Dean always slept with a knife or gun underneath his pillow every night, just in case something broke in and attacked them.

He opened the booty of Baby, the impala, and smirked, seeing all the weapons he could use.

He eventually picked up a simple silver hunting knife, sharp and clean. He carefully closed the booty, not wanting to wake Dean, before glancing around to make sure no one is watching, then he hid the knife in the pocket of his jacket.

Sam walked inside the strip club and smiled instantly, seeing how empty the club is. There are only 3 men here and 6 strippers.

Sam sat down at the bar and ordered just a glass of water. He can’t drink, as he is driving, and he knows how important Baby is to Dean. He rather not upset him right now, he’s upset enough.

Once the bartender handed him his water, he took a few sips of it before he started to think to himself, watching the strippers.

_Is this a good idea? What if Dean wakes up and sees?_

Sam sighed in frustration, wanting the thoughts to shut up for once.

Before he could make a final decision, a blonde-haired stripper walked over to him. She was roughly 5-foot, petit body and was average looking.

“What are you doing over here all on your lonesome?” She asked, her voiced seductive and loud, needing to be because of the blaring music.

Sam turned his attention towards her, clearly annoyed from being interrupted from his thoughts, but he soon smirks. This could be a good chance to get her alone.

“Just thought I would come get a drink after a rough night” He says, causing the stripper to laugh.

“Water? Oh, honey, we can get you something better then that. Maybe after a few, you can let me dance for you”

_Perfect._

“Unfortunately, I can’t drink as I am driving, but I can take that offer for a dance” Sam smiled, his excitement growing. He could feel his jeans start to tighten, feeling himself get hard over the thought of the blood and screams.

“Follow me” She says, brushing her hand across his crotch.

Sam downed the rest of his water before he stood up, following her quickly. He followed her into a back room. It was small, but enough room for what he plans to do. There was a black, leather couch against the wall. The lights were tinted to be pink and Sam just rolled his eyes at it.

God, he hated strip clubs.

He sat down on the couch and began to unbuckle his belt, making the stripper tense and watch.

“Uh, sorry but… we don’t have actual sex with our customers” She said.

Sam glared up at her, causing the blood to boil in his veins and anger rise. He grabbed her hair tightly in one fist and pulled her onto her knees. He got in her face, his eyes burning in hers.

“Listen, slut, I am not in the mood for your bullshit club rules” He says harshly through gritted teeth, “If I feel any teeth, I will personally kick them out myself! Now, get to work” He aggressively let’ go of her hair.

The stripper began to sob, scared for her life. She slowly unbuttoned Sam’s jeans and pulled his hard length out. Sam stared down at her with a cold, emotionless stare, waiting for her to start.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She leaned down a little, pushing the head passed her lips. Suddenly, Sam pushed the back of her head to force her to go deeper. Sam moaned out slightly in pleasure, but the stripper choked a little from surprise.

She attempts to sit up, but Sam keeps his hand on the back of her head.

“Take it, dumb whore!” Sam yelled, groaning out from the pleasure.

It wasn’t the best blowjob he has had, but he couldn’t complain about it, not like the girl is tried to make it good for him.

“For fucks sake, you’re awful at this!” Sam said angrily before he shoved her off of him. He pulled out the dagger out of his coat pocket, which caused the stripper to try to escape.

Sam was quicker though. He grabbed her from behind and slit her throat.

The stripper bled out quickly and died from her wound. Sam couldn’t help but smile down at his “art”.

He dropped his bloody knife and moved his hand down to his still erect cock. He closed his eyes and moan softly as his hand began to work its magic.

_Dean, fuck. You’re so good at this._

The thoughts and images of Dean causes him to cum all over his own hand and dam, was it amazing.

Sam breathes heavily to catch his breath and laughs a little, finally feeling content.

He made sure to clean up as much evidence as he could before leaving the strip club.

He got into the impala and drove off, unable to wipe the smile off of his face.

5 minutes into the drive, Dean started to wake up. Sam glanced in his directions, “Hungry?”


End file.
